


Splitting Skulls and Cracking Bones

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Self Harm, cutting/chipping, depresión, everyone is above ground, more tags might be added latter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has led a though life and many times he has tried to off himself and half the time he did. Of course it never stayed that way for long when a certain kid had their say in it. </p><p>Underground he knew that the kid reset just to toucher him but once they made it above ground and Sans happened to "accidentally" fall off that cliff only to wake up in bed that same morning with an angry kid tackling him to the ground he knew this kid had something else in mind. </p><p>Still a skeleton could try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is a prologue of sorts? first real chapter should come out within the next few days
> 
> my uploading schedule is going to be every monday (wednesday and friday may get a chapter to but it al depends on my free time)

“eventually everyone cracks. every single person. you can try to run from it all you want but in the end you will fail. some people may know the pain more than others and yes it is possible to recover from breaking; but in some cases it’s not. that’s my case bro. god I have no idea how many times I have told you this, all of you this, yes tori; every single person in this room. heh, chances are one or a few or like that one time all of you may try to get me, man you guys almost got me, almost. you know there may be a chance that somewhere deep down inside i actually might want to be saved, i couldn’t find it but maybe one day some one will.

paps i’m sorry for leaving you high and dry, some what, on a rainy day like this but don’t forget, please don’t forget this one simple thing, you were the one who kept me going through those hard times, i would have been dead long, long ago. thanks for giving me a reason to live for all those years.

-sans

 

oh and p.s. kiddo for the love of god don’t reset, jumping off freedom bridge 96 times gets boring after a while.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah~ you guys are the best! One chapter in and already 6 kudos?   
> I hope this next chapter lives up to all of your guys' expectations.
> 
> Am i the only one who thinks that in his final moments Sans would just throw out a crap ton (a skele-ton a hue hue hue( of puns before he dies?
> 
> Anyone? 
> 
> No?
> 
> Well okay then!

“NRAAAHHHG!”

“UNDYNE PLEASE CALM DOWN!” Papyrus shouted at the blue fish monster. 

“Calm Down? PAPYRUS DID YOU NOT JUST READ THAT LETTER?”

“WELL OF COURSE I DID, I READ IT OU-”

“Papyrus,” Undyne sighed walking towards the skeleton monster laying a hand on his shoulder, “you know that's not what I mean. Your lazy excuse for a brother just dusted himself for no goddamn good reason and your aren’t the Least Bit ANGRY?”

“NO I AM NOT UNDYNE AND DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE AN EXCELLENT REASON NOT TO!”

“Oh yah Paps? What is it?!”

“YOU HEARD WHAT SANS WROTE. HE SAID THAT HE HAS BEEN IN PAIN BUT ONE THING THAT HELPED HIM WAS ME, HIS TOTALLY COOL AND SECOND AWESOME BROTHER IN THE WORLD, SANS BEING THE FIRST OF COURSE. WITH THIS INFORMATION I KNOW UNDYNE, I JUST FEEL IT IN MY BONES THAT IF WE WERE TO GET TO HIM IN TIME THAT SANS COULD BE PERSUADED TO NOT JUMP Off Of the bridge.”

Never once in her time off knowing Papyrus has Undyne ever heard his voice go so low. It was obvious to her that the lazy sack of shit meant a lot to this dork; so making a mental note to tell Toriel sorry later, she took a deep breath and promptly picked up the tall skeleton carrying him out the door.

“W-WAIT UNDYNE! YOU'RE FORGETTING SOMEONE!”

“Aw shhhhh- crap, hey kid can you hop on my back? We are kind of in a hurry after all.”

Looking over her shoulder was Frisk nodding eagerly at the chance to try and save Sans, again, for the upteenth time. Frisk climbed up and held on as tight as she could as the fish monster ran to Freedom Bridge, the only bridge that connected Mt. Ebbot to the new monster town, ‘New New Home’. 

____________

It only took a few minutes for the trio to reach the bridge seeing as Toriel’s house wasn’t to far away from it and just like they expected, the bridge was deserted of any life except for one, lone, skeletal monster. 

Wrestling his way out of the fish monsters grasp Papyrus ran to his brother shouting his name. “SANS, PLEASE BROTHER; RETHINK YOUR DECISION. I KNOW YOU ARE IN PAIN BUT WE- WE CAN HELP YOU. PLEASE Brother Let, let me help you.”

It was silent, no one made a move to get Sans in fear it would provoke him to finish the job when-

“heh, bro. trust me when i say that i know you are saying this out of the kindness of your heart, trust me i do but when you hear this same speech a couple times in a row it’s hard to care about what you say anymore.”

Papyrus squeak in both surprised and hurt. With what one could called tears forming in the monster's eyes, Papyrus made a move to step closer to his brother when he saw a blob a blue rush past him followed shortly by a loud crack.

“Undyne stop,” Frisk tried, already seeing this out come before. To put it short Sans dust wasn’t the only ones to fall of the bridge the last time this has happened before.

“Listen here you piece of trash,” Undyne hissed grabbing onto Sans wrist, “You BETTER start treating your brother with The RESPECT THAT HE DESERVES OR THAT NEW CRACK ON YOUR SKULL WITH HAVE A NEW FRIEND JOINING HIM,” and to add emphasis to her threat, yanking hard on the skeletons wrist until she heard a satisfying creek come from it.

“tibia honest with you ‘dyne i know that this whole thing smells a bit fishy to you and that my words may have a bit more of a sharper edge to it than you would like; but i am just being frank with my verta-bro. now if you'll excuse me not everyone has all the time in the world that they can kill whenever they want. now i will let those puns ketchup with you and hopefully they don’t have you falling over you feet as you try to figure them out but i am afraid that if i don’t do my job now, well, my boss just might put me six feet u n d e r.”

With that Sans blipped onto the railing of the bridge tipping over just enough until gravity took charge and did the nasty work for him. And as Sans fell he knew that he might just wake up in his bed having to repeat the same day over again, and again, and again until the kid finally just gives up on him. 

Sans closed his sockets as he felt his last shoe disconnect from the railing and the frantic sounds of his friend’s, and brother’s yelling growing distent as he got closed and closed to the ground.


End file.
